


breather

by yunh0



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, basically sub heochan but, i guess?, sex with feelings, soft dom heochan, soft if you squint, sub subin, theyre needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: subin wants to help heochan take a break*short*
Relationships: Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	breather

usually victon weren’t busy but as subin was laying on his side on his bed, he couldn’t help but notice heochan struggling to do something at his desk. “what are you working on?” subin asked. heochan exhaled and turned the chair around. “trying to write lyrics. but my brain is going blank.” he answered. subin frowned. “just take a break, okay? don’t overwork yourself.” subin gave him a small smile. heochan nodded and joined subin on the other side of the bed. subin turned around to face heochan who looked like he could drift off to sleep in any second. “sleepy?” subin asked. heochan smiled and closed his eyes. “just a bit.” 

subin pursed his lips to the side, thinking. he smirked to himself before leaning in to kiss heochan. he knew the older was caught off guard which only urged him to kiss harder. heochan moaned into the kiss and held onto subins hips. they both smiled into the kiss at how needy they were. subin moved his hand down to palm heochans already hard member, making him groan into his mouth. heochan returned the favor and reached into subins pants and beginning to stroke his cock. subin flinched at his cold hands and whined loudly. heochan pulled away breathlessly and struggled a bit to remove his pants, laughing lightly as subin caught the hint and did the same, both removing their hands from each other. “you’re so loud, subin...” heochan tsked as he threw his shirt and pants to the floor. “it’s hyungs fault.” subin sulked. heochan smiled widely and rested on his side, holding out his arm for subin to come. subin obliged and got onto the bed, relaxing and facing heochan. 

heochan moved closer to subin until their bodies were touching and began to kiss him again. they both went back to stroking each other and moaning into each other’s mouths. heochan pushed his tongue into subins mouth, eventually pulling away and biting the youngers lip. subin groaned in response and moved even closer to him. 

heochan looked down at their hands and moved subins away. subin pouted. “i want to-“ “shhh...” heochan hushed before taking both of their cocks in his hand and starting to move his hand slowly. subins jaw hung low, letting desperate whines fall out. “feels good?” heochan looked at subin whose face was pleasure in human form, his eyes closed tight, eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth pouring whines and quick breaths. “y- yes.” he whimpered. heochan grinned and sped up his hand, not even for his own pleasure, just for the sight of subin slowly breaking apart in his hands. literally.

subin bit his lip as an attempt to stifle his loud pleas to go faster and his moans but to no surprise it didn’t work well. “ah... subin. you want everyone to hear i guess.” heochan muttered. subin shook his head rather quickly, his hips still thrusting into the olders hand. “can’t h- help it, hyung.” subin managed to say through his loud whines. “you’re so cute... you know, subin?” heochan admittedly sounded too collected considering the situation. “ah~ stop.” subin, too caught up in his own orgasm approaching, replied. heochan giggled. subin thanked god he held back a smile because he knew heochan would never stop if he saw him flustered. 

subin looked up to heochan out of no where and stared at him for a moment. “i love you.” he said. heochan cocked his head ever so slightly. “where’d that come from?” he asked. subin smiled. “just wanted to tell you...” he trailed off and looked back down at his hand. heochan took his free hand to grab subins chin and bring it back up to where he was looking at him again. “i love you. a lot.” heochan whispered. subin honestly looked like he could cry but maybe that was because he was close. heochan didn’t know. “i’m gonna cum.” nevermind. 

“look at me.” heochan said. subin obeyed and stared right it his eyes, trying his best not to look away. “cute.” heochan murmured before kissing subin sweetly. 

both of their moans became louder and more desperate as heochans hand never stopped its fast pace. they both came on heochans hand, the said boy slowing down his hand to ride out their orgasms. subin took a moment to catch his breath before laying on his back, heochan doing the same. 

“holy shit.” heochan whispered. subin laughed.

“you’re so good.” subin praised. heochan couldn’t help but to blush at the compliment. “you too.” he giggled.


End file.
